


Perché 'sta sorte me la so scelta: tutte ste porte, manco una che s'è aperta

by GioTanner



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: A bit of sadness, Fabrizio!Backstory, Fabrizio!days past, Fabrizio!monologue, Gen, Guitar, M/M, Roma sempre in sottofondo, Sala prove, Slice of Life, Sono due anime affini, carriera, conoscersi e stimarsi, dialetto romano, inizio della collaborazione Metamoro, parlare a cuore aperto, rivalsa ma con compromessi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTanner/pseuds/GioTanner
Summary: (...)E fuori non ci sono più io, la tracolla, la chitarra, i san pietrini rotti, i muri dietro il tram diciannove imbrattati di manifesti, le cicche che fumo in attesa, le dosi che compro perché non posso suonare. Beh, che se mi metto seduto qui ad aspettare e strimpello e posso permettermelo perché l'unica porta che sentirò chiudere un'altra volta sarà quando l'avrò chiusa io perché avremo finito di provare il brano io e te, allora... allora va bene.(...)Roma, sala prove, quarta sessione. In un momento di pausa Fabrizio, fra una bottiglietta d'acqua a rinfrescare le corde vocali e un lieve sollievo alle mani dopo aver suonato su delle corde usurate, si racconta. Ed Ermal Meta si ritrova a conoscere un pezzo della persona, oltre la voce, oltre l'artista.





	Perché 'sta sorte me la so scelta: tutte ste porte, manco una che s'è aperta

**Author's Note:**

> Ho usato il tempo presente perché più 'vivido-attivo' per un dialogo. Non è una storia descrittiva, più un monologo-storia alla 'Novecento'  
> Voglio avvertirvi: NON VOLENDO appesantire tutta la storia col dialetto romano (sono romana, ma non è che lo siamo tutti, pfft) ho scritto l'inizio e la fine in romano, ma sappiate che è tutto un continuo del racconto.

_Nun è che abbia un ego io, c'ho avuto un po' de fortuna un po' de volontà, troppa strafottenza racchiusa in un pugno de rabbia. Tutta là è la storia. Non è che me ce sento quindi, ar massimo me ce trovo perché c'ho provato e riprovato e riprovato e riprovato e finché nun c'ho sbattuto 'a capoccia, io, nun m'accontento-_

Non sai che male cane però, ogni volta, ogni volta davvero sbattere contro le porte chiuse e mica chiuse in faccia, che fa più effetto credici; no, no, le porte chiuse con gentilezza, quell'eleganza da pariolini col profumo più buono del mondo e sotto ancora il sapone più delicato del mondo mentre gli stringi le mani, ti sorridono e ti dicono le solite parole, parole che si sciolgono in bocca come zucchero e limone e tu stai là, con la tua tracolla ingessato, mezzo speranzoso poi tre quarti stanco di sentire quella frase, quella maledettissima frase ogni volta; e sempre ogni volta quella tracolla, messa solo per le occasioni importanti per far bella figura dice mamma, e la chitarra in spalla. E ti senti un po' Venditti e un po' un fiasco e ti ritrovi che sorridi, ingenuotto, sorridi e vai via e Viale Marconi non t'è mai sembrato così grande e Via Ostiense mai così vuota e la fermata a Garbatella mai così lontana. Ma già lo sai, lo so, lo so che fine ho fatto pure 'sta volta.

E quante volte son passate io non me lo ricordo manco più e se ci penso mi viene da starci male perché c'ho creduto così tanto e nelle vene sentivo formicolarmi l'insofferenza e la dedizione e c'avevo pure io le mie parole fatte, di quelle da dire al posto de “le faremo sapere”; e le mie parole erano “cazzo, io me lo merito”. E sei uno dei tanti, sono uno dei tanti che se lo merita. Così pensavo. Vedo sì, quindi, che un po' di ego, sotto tutto quel grigiume di timidezza e imbarazzo, ira e rivoluzione un po' di egocentrismo, un po' d'amor proprio mi pulsava anche allora.

E poi la porta si è aperta e io ho ringraziato quelli che ieri bestemmiavo e ho iniziato a fare i conti che spesso quello che penso, quello che odio, poi mi porta lontano. E impallidisco sempre e ridacchio stranito, perché mi rimane pure oggi difficile fare i conti con me stesso, con quello che ero, quello che ho detto, quello che faccio. E non faccio niente di male e sto bene da far schifo, o credo di starci, ma vai a leggere ciò che scrivevo nelle canzoni, io lo faccio, io le rileggo ogni tanto, e vedi un po' che non ho mantenuto i miei ideali, i miei pensieri.

Se ieri quello che mi faceva schifo mi ha reso più grande oggi, non so se è ipocrisia la mia che l'ho accettato, che ci ripenso e abbasso la testa e infosso le spalle, oppure un compromesso di saggezza: o fai così o la tua carriera non tarderà a calare. E ci ripensi, ti guardi allo specchio, quarantanni di vita e non sopporteresti, non sopporterei, di nuovo un'altra porta chiusa. Un altro no che non sia quello di tuo figlio che non vuole andare a dormire. 

Ma quindi, alla fine, gira tutto intorno al mio ego, allora ce l'ho, ce l'ho eccome. 

Che se mi metto seduto ad aspettare in questa sala prove di Ottaviano e aspetto e aspetto e quando ti vedo entrare non è una porta che sbatte quella, ma l'ennesima persona che conosce il mio talento, che conosce l'artista, non la fatica che ho fatto, ma il musicista che sono perché ho accettato quel che ho accettato, ho scelto quel che ho scelto, ma ho anche masticato e mandato giù; e non sa un cazzo della mia vita, però chiude la porta e noi siamo dentro. E fuori non ci sono più io, la tracolla, la chitarra, i san pietrini rotti, i muri dietro il tram diciannove imbrattati di manifesti, le cicche che fumo in attesa, le dosi che compro perché non posso suonare. Beh, che se mi metto seduto qui ad aspettare e strimpello e posso permettermelo perché l'unica porta che sentirò chiudere un'altra volta sarà quando l'avrò chiusa io perché avremo finito di provare il brano io e te, allora... allora va bene. Va bene il compromesso finché sono solo parole. Va bene che io abbia odiato quello che poi mi ha dato lavoro; che io sia riconoscente al capo dell'hotel in cui lavoravo e che mi sia fatto in quattro e abbia perso un po' di me stesso, solo per ritrovarmi diverso e non riconoscermi in un momento di smarrimento; va bene la rabbia, l'emozioni, la confusione e l'ipocondria, la paura rabbiosa e la fame chimica, va bene il cemento e la pioggia sulle corde e i polpastrelli rigati, va bene l'ego perché ho una faccia tosta. La porta in faccia, con eleganza e pressapochismo voglio darla io. Perché quell'insolenza m'è rimasta. L'insolente sono io. Va bene. Che poi non va così bene, ma va bene.

_Così è finita che gli ho detto questo a Ermal , me so' confidato quanno pe' a prima vorta ce semo messi a parlà fra noi dopo 'a quarta sessione 'n sala prove. Così, du' parole spicce. E lui ha sorriso e ha detto che era imbarazzante tutto questo perché prima de oggi sì, me trovava forte, ma da 'a faccia che ha fatto sembrava popo che nun me trovava 'na bella persona. Un buon artista, ma 'n'anticchia superiore glie parevo, me sa._

_Ha detto che era imbarazzante perché solitamente le persone nun so mai meglio di quello che vedi, che nun cambiano mai idea e nun ammettono, no, nun spiegano mai i loro sbagli. Se accartocciano su loro stessi e se giustificano. E io ho arzato le spalle che se vede me stavo a perde 'n pezzo, così lui ha aggiunto: «Fabbrì, ti posso chiamare Fabbrì no? Beh Fabbrì sappi che mi piaci. E ti capisco. Proprio perché quella porta ti giuro io, io t'aiuterei a spingerla.»_

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo proviene da una canzone che amo e secondo me è pure perfetta per tutta la gavetta di Fabrizio Moro, ovvero: 'So' Cantautore' di Mirkoeilcane (sì, quello che è arrivato secondo a Sanremo categoria giovani, con 'Stiamo Tutti Bene').
> 
> Teoricamente quello che dice Ermal è 'te sei schietto, ti poni il problema, ti poni il cambiamento e non ti giustifichi, spieghi e le belle persone non sono solo quelle senza macchie, perciò mi piaci. E ti capisco perché il compromesso esiste da sempre. Ma tu non lo nascondi e sei meglio di quel che credevo." ♥  
> In un'intervista mi sembra di ricordare che Ermal disse qualcosa come "All'inizio lo credevo antipatico" perciò l'ho dato per buono e anche qui Ermal all'inizio lo crede superiore, con un ego, perché sai, visto da fuori... 
> 
> Se vi va e vi piace c'ho che ho scritto please lasciatemi un po' di feedback che mi fa piacere e mi alza l'autostima (?)


End file.
